Samuel Walker (?-c1798) "The Orphan"
__TOC__'|left]] Overview Samuel Walker, the subject of this article, was living in Orange County (later Caswell County) NC, from sometime in the 1760's to his death c1798. He is referred to as "the Orphan" because he was suspected for many years of being related to the Wigton Walker line, yet could not be identified with anyone in the White Descendancy---hence he was often referred to as "the Orphan". DNA evidence now shows that Samuel the Orphan was in fact closely related to John Walker III of the Wigton line. The exact nature of that relationship is not known, though it is possible he and John III were brothers. Augusta County records include a number of entries for a Samuel Walker in the period 1738 and on. Heretofore it has been assumed that these records related to the Samuel Walker who married Jane Patterson, and settled near Natural Bridge. It now seems likely that some of these records point to Samuel the Orphan, rather than Samuel of Natural Bridge. These records point to the presence of a Samuel Walker in the vicinity of Walker's Creek, where other known members of the Wigton Walker line, including John III, are known to have settled. These records can be best interpreted as pertaining to Samuel the Orphan. Other records, associated with property or persons known to be to the south of Borden's Grant, in the Natural Bridge area, seem to be associated with Samuel of Natural Bridge. VITA Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> bc1718 Cmnt<---> Land records for Augusta County estabish this Samuel Walker as acting in an adult capacity by 1738. This implies that he was born before about 1718. As a son of John Walker = Katherine Rutherford, who married in 1705 (White, 1902), we assume his DOB must lie between 1705 and 1718. Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Scotland or Ireland Cmnt<---> We do not have a good fix on when his parents moved to Ireland. It is possible that they moved immediately after their marriage in 1705, but child birth data as presented in White 1902 suggests that this move may not have occurred until somewhat later. There is also a minority position that the marriage did not occur in Scotland at all, but in Ireland. Since we have neither a firm DOB for Samuel, nor a firm date for his parents appearance in Ireland, any guess as to his POB is just that, a guess. Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> bef Jul 1798 Cmnt<---> Will written October 28 1797; Probate date July 1798. Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Caswell Co.,NC Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Elenor (c1734-c1805) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Developing evidence, based on YDNA studies, suggests that Samuel the Orphan was the son of John Walker II and Katherine Rutherford, of the Wigton Walker line. Augusta County records point to a Samuel Walker living in close proximity to the Wigton Walker's known to lave settled on Walkers Creek on the northern Borden Grant. An early surviving survey record shows that this Samuel was present as early as 1738. Examination of records for Samuel on Walkers Creek indicate that he is independent of Samuel Walker of Natural Bridge. White 1902 identifies Samuel of Natural Bridge as the son of John II and Katherine. This is an ongoing research problem currently being worked. Child List #Elizabeth Walker (1749-?) =Noah Cobb (c1750-Bef1808 1766 Caswell Co., NC #Jean Walker (c1750-c1833) =Robert J. King (-1817) m.Abt 1770 #Elinor Walker (1754-) 'she marry a Walker or unmarried?''' #Agnes Walker (1756-1815) = James Orr (1755-1819) m.29 Jan 1779 #James William Walker (1756-1823) = Elisabeth Elliott (1763-Aft1860) m.21 Nov 1781 Descendancy See Here, for a Descendancy of Samuel Walker (?-c1798). Family History Land records for Augusta Co VA, demonstrate that by 1738 a Samuel Walker was living in or near the Walkers Creek watershed adjacent to recognized Wigton Walkers such as Gunstocker John and Sawney Alexander. This Samuel Walker is presumed to be "The Orphan", and is apparently independent of the Samuel Walker who lived near Natural Bridge, and is identified as the son of John II in White 1902. Samuel and Elenor's daughter Elizabeth married Noah Cobb in 1766 perhaps in Orange County. This places Samuel and Elenor in the area before that date. Alternative Interpretation Notes See Here for a collection of notes concerning this family Records See Here for a summary of records which may apply to Samuel Walker (?-c1798). References Links *Wigton Walkers *Walker Home Page Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker